Kidnapped
by SaturnDevi
Summary: AU. But being kidnapped by a crazy Chinese girl with an over exaggerated Princess Leia look definitely took the cake.


Kidnapped  
  
Note: Some people might be a little OC, Sakura for one. Capturing the cards by herself kind of hardened her personality a little. ^__^ Um, everyone is either 16 or 17, not sure who's what yet. The elders don't know the Clow Cards have been captured yet, they're still looking for them. All this will save me from having to answer some pretty basic questions so ... on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS Clamp does, else I'd be rich. *cries*   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
speech "lalala"  
  
thought 'lalala'  
  
-- Interruption, long pause, ect....  
  
(me notes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura just didn't understand. She wished she could just have a normal life for once, but obviously the gods had another idea. Sakura was used to strange things happening. Who wouldn't after almost five years of capturing magical cards and befriending a stuf-...err chibi sun guardian called Keroberos?  
  
But being kidnapped by a crazy Chinese girl with an over exaggerated Princess Leia look definitely took the cake. (Meilin isn't one of my favorite characters but I don't hate her. I just don't like her overemotionalness in the beginning of the series.) And now she was on a helicopter to god knows where surrounded by men in black suit with guns, and Kero didn't seem to give a hoot about it.  
  
"Traitor!" Sakura hissed. She glared at the small, yellow, bear-like creature laying limp on her knee.  
  
"Sakura-chan...." He gave her a pleading look.  
  
"Fine.... I guess it's not your fault you can't do anything about the situation. I--" Sakura cut her sentence off when someone jerked he up by the back of her dress.  
  
"Move!" said with a smirk. Sakura looked over her shoulder. It was the crazy Chinese Princess Leia impersonator.  
  
"Hoe! let go of me!" Sakura yelled. She started to pull forward just as the other woman decided to let go of her, resulting in Sakura falling into a heap on the ground.  
  
"Clumsy girl."  
  
Meilin-sama I don't...." one of the men protested.  
  
"Shut up! Did I ask you--" Meilin slapped a hand over her mouth. "Obaasan! I didn't... I mean... I-I," The woman on the landing pad in front of her gave her a warning glare.  
  
"Wei."  
  
"Huh?" Was all Sakura got out before the ground rushed up to meet her and everything became dark.  
  
~~  
  
Sakura didn't understand why she was helping these people. I mean they did kidnap her, they even shot her!  
  
Though it was only a tranquilizer dart, but that still didn't mean they had the right to shoot her for Kami's sake!  
  
Now she was in a semi-dark room with li Yelan, the woman who commenced her shooting, and a bunch of old men who thought her to be the great Priestess of whatever and would bring around the end of the "Apocalypse" or something. Though Yelan had explained it to her she still didn't understand.  
  
  
  
This child is the Priestess of Saeros?" Teniao-Lan asked.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Let the girl speak for herself," Tomolu commanded slightly vexed.  
  
"I don't know. I don't even understand what all your saying."  
  
"Is that so?" Tilun asked. Sakura wanted badly to asked if he was deaf, but decided it would probably get her killed or something. Who really knew what these crazy people would do if angered.  
  
"I suggest we test her abilities." Tai Yi-Jun announced. 'Test my abilities? What does that mean?' Whatever it was she doubted she would like it.  
  
"Are you ready?" Bei-Ja asked.  
  
'What the hell, I don't get any time to prepare?'  
  
"As ready as she''ll ever be." Teniao-Lan answered.   
  
"Hey! I can answer for myself you know!"  
  
They all looked at her. Sakura smiled sheepishly and nodded. 'Shouldn't have done that....'  
  
"Xiao-Lang."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________-_-  
  
Ooohh a cliffie! Heee... I like being evil. Please review. Oh, and please remember, I'm not making you read this so no flames please. 


End file.
